1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive insulating resin composition, an insulating cured product obtained by curing the photosensitive insulating resin composition, and an ABA block copolymer.
2. Discussion of the Background
A polyimide resin that exhibits excellent heat resistance, mechanical properties, and the like has been widely used as an interlayer dielectric, a surface protective film, and the like of semiconductor devices provided in electronic instruments. Various photosensitive polyimide resins exhibiting photosensitivity have been studied in order to improve the productivity, the film-forming accuracy, and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 5-5996 discloses a negative-tone resin in which a photo-crosslinkable group is introduced into a polyimide precursor via an ester bond or an ionic bond, and Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-98601 discloses a positive-tone resin that contains a polyimide precursor and an o-quinone diazide compound.
Along with an increase in the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, various photosensitive polyimide resins have been proposed in order to improve the film-forming accuracy. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 54-145794 discloses a composition that contains a photosensitive polyimide resin in which a photo-crosslinkable group is introduced into a polyimide precursor via an ionic bond, and Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 3-186847 discloses a composition that contains a photosensitive polyimide resin in which a photo-crosslinkable group is introduced into a polyimide precursor via an ester bond. Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 8-50354 discloses a negative-tone photosensitive composition that contains an aromatic polyimide precursor and a polyfunctional acrylic compound. As a composition that does not contain a polyimide, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-215802 discloses a photosensitive insulating resin composition that contains a phenolic hydroxyl group-containing alkali-soluble resin, a crosslinking agent, and a photoacid generator.